kamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverthorn
Silverthorn is Kamelot's tenth studio album and also their first album with their newest lead singer: Tommy Karevik. The album was released on the Steamhammer label, a subdivision of SPV, on October 26, 2012 in Germany, three days later in the rest of Europe and one day after that in North America. It is their third concept album, the story being original, it centering around the death of a little girl named Jolee, her two brothers bearing witness to the tragedy. The story revolves around death, betrayal, love and peace. (Amanda Sommerville writing out the story based on Kamelot's concept) Tracklisting All songs are written by: Thomas Youngblood, Oliver Palotai, Tommy Karevik and Sasha Paeth. Except "Falling like the Fahrenheit" which was also written by Bob Katsionis. Box Set Edition Along with the official CD, Kamelot also released an exclusive "box-set addition" of Silverthorn''which came with: an instrumental version of all songs (Including a new song, "Grace"), a poster featuring the members of the band and a booklet which tells the story on which the album is based off of. (Which is written by Amanda Sommerville) Singles Off of the album, the band has released two singles: "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife) and "Falling like the Fahrenheit". "Sacrimony" was released on October 22nd, 2012—two days before the official album release. (Kamelot also released a music video for "Sacrimony" to promote their first single) "Falling like the Fahrenheit" was released on February 9th, 2013 and is suspected to be the next song for the band's upcoming music video. Music Videos Kamelot has released one music video off of ''Silverthorn so far, it being "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)". The video revolves around a wealthy family; two boys being seen playing with a kite on a high patio of their home. A little girl (Jolee) is introduced in the story as she makes her way up to the boys (Her brothers) she wanting to play with the kite as well. The three fight over the object, and one of the brother's soon gives in, handing his sister the kite. But, a gust of wind soon picks up Jolee, tossing her over the side and into the river below. Their mother (And presumably) father hear the scream and rush to see what has happened. The video shows the internal and physical struggles that the characters had to go through and deal with after Jolee's death. In the video, Karevik plays one of the brothers, while Jolee's part is split between Elize Ryd and Alissa-White Gluz: Elize portraying the kinder, softer and more accepting part of Jolee's soul, Alissa portraying her angry and tormented side. During February, Thomas Youngblood and the official Kamelot page on Facebook, sent out a few shots of Youngblood and Karevik working on the new video. Fans are suspecting it to be "Falling like the Fahrenheit", due to the song being the second single, but nothing has been confirmed by Kamelot. A release date for the video has not been confirmed either. Critical Reception The overall reviews on Silverthorn have been positive. Sputnikmusic gave the album a 3.5 out of 5 saying "Tommy Karevik helps Kamelot remember their tried-and-true form, but the band forget a bit of spirit along the way." Blabbermouth also gave the album a positive review saying "For now, Kamelot continues to storm through their glory ride on the surge of a still-hefty fan base no doubt breathing easy that the unexpected departure of Roy Khan didn't lay this unit on the wayside. Instead, the equally animated Tommy Karevik (Seventh Wonder) steps into Khan's place, wielding his own arsenal of gusty altos and elevating passaggios to keep Kamelot humming on their tenth studio album, "Silverthorn". Band Line Up *Tommy Karevik: Lead Vocals *Thomas Youngblood: Guitars and backing vocals *Oliver Palotai: Keyboards and orchestrations *Casey Grillo: Drums *Sean Tibbetts: Bass Special Guests *Elize Ryd (Amaranthe) – clean female vocals on "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)", "Veritas", and "Falling Like the Fahrenheit" *Alissa White-Gluz (The Agonist) – guttural vocals on "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)" and clean female vocals on "Prodigal Son Part III: The Journey" *Cinzia Rizzo - Vocals on Continuum *Sascha Paeth – additional guitars throughout and heavy vocals on "Ashes to Ashes" *Miro – keyboards and orchestrations on tracks 2 (with Oliver Palotai), 3, 4, 9, and 10 and the connection between "Manus Dei" and "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)" *Annelise Youngblood – nursery rhymes *Silverthorn Children's Choir - Emilie Paeth, Noa Rizzo and Annelise Youngblood Silverthorn Choir *Amanda Somerville, Elize Ryd, Robert Hunecke-Rizzo, Thomas Rettke, Simon Oberender, Cinzia Rizzo; also solo on "Continuum" *Luca Turilli – Latin consultant István Tamás – accordion on "Veritas" *Eklipse - strings on "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)", "Falling Like the Fahrenheit" and "My Confession."